Hidden Path
by Kindred01
Summary: Harry decides enough is enough.
1. Chapter 1

It was at Malfoy Manor that Harry leant the truth, Lucius had him in a different Dungeon from the others he could hear Hermione screams of pain and all he could do was standing there. He thought of Dobby and was about to call him when the cell door open and in walked Lucius. The blonde looked at him with his cold eyes and Harry felt his heart stopped as he tried not reach out and warp his arms around his stomach. The blonde marched up to him and pushed him against the wall and kissed him on the lips, it was a bruising kiss that had Harry's lip splitting as sharp canines broke the plump pink lip.

Licking the blood off his lips he stood back and looked at Harry the boy wiped the blood of his chin as he glared at him "I have missed that." He smirked as he hooked his fingers around the teen's chin "It's a shame our affair must end." He said "What nothing to say?" He asked, with a chuckle Harry pulled his hand back and bite down on his hand. The blonde snarled and pulled his hand free before back handed Harry "You little slut." Harry fell to the ground holding his face

"I wonder what your wife would think?" Harry snarled at him as his fangs started to show, Lucius spun back around and snarled as he grabbed the teen by his throat and pulled him up pushing him against the wall

"Listen to me I fucked you just because I could not pass up such a great opportunity to fuck the great Harry Potter. Around the Dark Lords table there are bets placed on how many times I can fuck you in a night how many times I get to fuck you in Hogwarts right under the noise of Albus Dumbledore. The best of them all was the Dark Lord betting me that I couldn't persuaded to let me turn you. Don't think your special to me." He pushed Harry away from him letting the boy fall to the ground with a hard thud, he then left the cell leaving the young vampire on his own.

The teen wasn't going to cry he did that when Lucius show him his true colours when Snape killed Dumbledore. Standing back up Harry rubbed his stomach and sighed as he wiped his lips "Dobby." Harry called out with a soft pop the house elf appeared

"What can Dobby do for Master Harry?" He asked,

"We need to unlock the door and then help me get the others out of here." Harry said, the elf nodded and clicked his fingers and the cell door open. Harry moved quickly freeing Ron, Luna and Ollivander along with Griphook. However Ron remind behind to save Hermione.

Harry sneered at Lucius when he warped his arms around Hermione and pulled her away from Bellatrix and passed her to Ron. He then rose to his full height and showing his vampic side to everyone in the room. Bellatrix sneered at Harry calling him a slut and whore letting slip to her sister that Lucius has been sleeping with him "Bellatrix will you shut up!" Lucius yelled as his wife stood frozen in horror. Harry flicked out his wand and pointed it to her

"Oh what is little baby Potter going to do? Your no good a dark spell you have to…"

"Avada Kedavra." Harry said, he didn't flinch as he said the two little words the green lights hit the mad woman in the chest making her scream out as the green lit engulfed her.

"Harry?" Hermione yelled in shocked,

"Who will miss her?" Harry said dully, Harry looked towards Lucius who was looking at Harry with wide eyes "You will regret what you did to me Lucius." Harry hissed as he walked over to Hermione and Ron before letting Dobby take them away.

Once they landed on the beach Harry moved away from Hermione and Ron and looked out towards the ocean. The rain fell heavy around them and finely Harry's glamour drop showing what he had been trying to hid and protect since he started the Horcrucx hunting. He is 8 month pregnant "I'm bowing out of the war." He said as he turned back to them Hermione looked at him with wide eyes as ears ran down her face. I'm sorry, I can't keep fighting."

"You can't give up!" Ron yelled at him "We won't tell anyone what you did? Or that your vampire…"

"Harry." Hermione whispered, she walked up to him and cupped his cheeks "You could have come to us." She whispered, Harry looked into her eyes seeing her pain and he reached out and cupped her face

"He used me Moin, He made me love him for his own amusement." He said, it was the first time he was talking about to anyone and she leaned forward and kissed his forehead

"Your scar gone?" She said, Harry nodded "Being turned freed you of him." She smiled weakly,

"I will never be free of my father." Harry whispered and then he was gone, he pulled away from her and then disappearing from sight.

The dark Lord stood in the Malfoy study looking out the window, he just listen to Lucius go on about how it wasn't his fault that Potter escaped and kill his sister in law when there a loud pop in the room. Turning around Voldemort grinned as he looked at the dark haired teen before him. "Ah there is my pride and joy." He grinned, Harry just looked at him as he walked around the desk and open his arms to him.

"I kept my end of the deal, I told them I am backing out of the war and I killed Bellatrix, happy now that you made me a killer?" He asked, the red eyed man smiled down at his son as he rested his hand on the bump

"Ah yes so eager to get away from me aren't you." He purred as he moved back to the desk and picked up a document rolling it out for Harry to se

"You sent a man after me to woo me for whatever reason you had mostly for your own amusement. I came to you after Lucius made it very clear that I was good for betting on, I then let you use a ritual to take your blasted soul from my body and into the body of my child." Harry hissed as he picked up a quill and looked down at the contract and started to read it.

Voldemort watched his son with interest as he licked his lips as the teen read though the contract and then looked up at him "This seem reasonable." Harry said to him, the Dark Lord nodded

"Like we talked about my little raven, a list of those you wish to be under my protection, the mud…" Harry glared at him as he started to say Mudblood "The muggle born girl will be able to get a job anywhere she wants. The red head family with be left alone and your wolf will be able to start teaching at Hogwarts and so on and so forth." Harry looked at him and nodded

"And I will keep out of this war for my own part, however I will turn up to balls and galas that my father will host as he is the new Minister of magic along with my son." Harry said, as he rubbed his stomach, Voldemort smiled as he watched the dark haired teen and his face when blank.

"If I had known you were my son I would have never started any of this." He told him, Harry looked at him as his hand rested on the bump as the other hand held the golden quill till in his hand

"I wish to put one more thing on the contract." Harry asked

"What is that?" Voldemort asked

"I don't want any of the Malfoys near my son." Harry said, Voldemort grinned at him and nodded and picked up another quill and wrote it on the contract before letting Harry look at it.

"I have to call you father no do I?" He asked

"Just wanted to add something else." He told him, Harry sighed and then sighed the parchment.

Standing back up he watched as the Dark Lord signed the contract, the teen shivered as he felt the seal on the magic touched his skin. "Now would you like to rest for the night before I take you to your new home?" He asked, Harry nodded

"Yes that would be nice father." Voldemort grinned and warped his arms around his son and lead him to another room that was private so Harry could rest.


	2. Chapter 2

1 month later…

Thomas Riddle become Minister of magic when Hogwarts fell, he celebrated his win by throwing a large ball, where his son Harry Riddle stood on show for all to see. He was 9 month pregnant stood he gave off a bored look as he held his glass in his hand. He watched the Dark Lord walk around smiling and shaking hands, he had changed from his noseless monster, He now looked every much like a right and powerful wizard, with his dark brown hair slicked back as he wore a three pieces suit.

He walked over to Harry with a large smile on his face and then warped his arms around the teen. "Harry so wonderful of your to come and so close to your due date." The teen glared up at him

"It's part of our contract." Harry said dully as he sipped his drink Thomas chuckled and pressed his hand to Harry bump and rubbed the skin softly

"How is my grandchild doing?" He purred

"Well he is doing black flips on my bladder." As a couple of pure blood walked up to them

"Minister you didn't tell us your son was Harry Potter." A tall woman who was dressed in a red dress, Harry frowned at her as did The Dark Lord

"Lady Puggit Harry Potter is dead, this is my gorgeous son Harry Riddle." Thomas said, as he placed his hand back on Harry's shoulder

"Oh I'm sorry he is just the spitting image of the boy." Harry titled his head and looked towards his father

"I weep for the wold." Harry muttered as he turned to walk away.

Lady Puggit and a noise forcing the Minster to look back at her as Harry picked up a drink from the table of blood "Your son very rude." She said to him, the group with her agreed with her making Thomas roll his eyes at her

"My son is under a lot of stress, he was attacked not long ago by the baby's father the brut bite him forcing him to become a vampire." Thomas caught the sight of Lucius as he listen to the Minister

"A vampire oh my poor lad." Lord Puggit said as the blonde jointed them "Aren't you a vampire Lucius?" He asked, the blonde froze and looked at the Dark Lord and blinked at him

"What have you being saying my Lord?" He asked

"He was telling us how his poor son was attacked by a vampire who got him pregnant." Lucius frowned and looked around to see Harry Potter talking to Fenrir Greyback.

He hadn't seen the teen since he escape from his manor, he didn't know that the teen was pregnant …oh Merlin…he thought. He saw Fenrir was stood with a dusty blonde wolf and knew it was Remus Lupin. Harry hugged Remus and the wolf let the teen hold onto him as a life line before they started to walk away together with Fenrir following them. Lucius turned to see that him and the Minister was alone "Potter is your son?" He snapped

"Harry Riddle." Thomas said to him, with a sneered, the blonde didn't see the look the Dark Lord gave him, because he was still watching Harry as he went out of sight

"He's pregnant?" Lucius growls, his mouth become at the thought that dawned on, he turned to leave but were grabbed the Dark Lord had grabbed his wrist "He is pregnant with my child! I will get that little bitch…

"Careful I might not be so nice this time around." The Dark Lord growled at him, making cold blue eyes look at him with wide

"What? But you're the one…"

"That was before I learnt that he was my son, I am very protective of him and my grandchild." Thomas growled at him "And I promise my son that you and the rest of your family will not go anywhere near him or his son." The blonde raised an eye brow

"My Lord… he carries my child…"

"Lucius be grateful I didn't have you locked up for raping my son."

Harry took Remus to his father's garden Fenrir was still following them and Harry thinks that it was his father's orders that the large alpha watched over them to make sure they don't run off. They sat by the fountain Remus helped Harry sat down as he hovered worryingly over the teen "Oh cub look at you." He said as he looked at the dark haired boy

"I'm sorry Remus, I must disappoint you." Harry said, as he rubbed his bump

"Oh Merlin no Harry you have never disappoint me, I just want to know what happen?" He asked as he rubbed Harry's back.

"I was seduces by an older man, I thought he cared for me. I let him turn me into a vampire but when Dumbledore died the man showed his true colours. I learnt some time after that I was pregnant and I…I…in a moment of weakness I went to the Voldemort." He wiped his eyes of the pink tears. "I told him about the baby and the bit of his soul I carry, then Snape turned up with a bee in his robe and started yelling that Dumbledore had been hiding a huge secret." Harry sighed

"You Riddle's son?"

"Tom Riddles and James Potters." Harry said sadly "I played my part for a while and then when I was locked up in the Malfoy's did I see the baby's father again."

"Lucius." Remus whispered, Harry nodded but didn't ask how he knew

"I sign a contract, I stay out of the rest of the war and he protects those I care about." Harry looked at him and then pulled the boy into his arms and let him cry on his shoulder.

"It will be okay cub, I understand."

Remus smiled softly at him as Harry pulled back and looked up at the wolf "H…How have you been?" Harry asked, as he wiped his eyes again. The ash blonde wolf looked over at Fenrir who was watching them closely

"Well I was caught by Fenrir and let's just say I am now mated to the alpha wolf." He said, with a tried sigh

"You do look heathier." Harry said to him, He looked at Remus more closely seeing less lines around the man's face and his hair was a healthier blonde. The wolf chuckled at him and sighed

"I'm working with Moony for a change." He smiled "I'm teaching again." Harry smiled at him

"Good."

"Harry." The teen looked up to see Thomas stood at the doors and he sighed as he looked towards Remus

"It was good to see you Remus, I hope to see you again." Harry smiled weakly as they gave each other a hugs

"I want to see you cub." He whispered, as he kissed his forehead "And my grandpup." He told him. Harry smiled as he let the wolf rubbed the teens bump before Harry walked over to his father.

Thomas watched as the teen walk up to him wiping his eyes again as Harry looked up at him "Lucius is here with his wife and son." He told the boy, Harry stood rooted to the spot as he looked at Thomas' red eyes

"Oh…I need to go home, thank you for having me father it is a lovely party." Harry said dully,

"Of course my little raven, I will have Severus take you home to make sure Lucius doesn't follow." Harry nodded to him as he warped his arms around his shoulder and lead him back inside towards Severus.


	3. Chapter 3

7 years later

Harry took Sirius to the winter ball, the 7 year old was excited about to his first ball hosted my Grandfather. The boy grinned as his mother bent down and straighten out his clothes "There you go my little prince now your Grandfather can say you look like a hell hound." He smiled softly at him "Now remember what I told you?" Harry asked him as they stood in the guest bedroom of the new Riddle Manor.

"Not too many sweets, don't scare people with Asriel and don't go anywhere near Lord Malfoy and his family because they are bad." He smiled, Harry smiled back trying to hid the fact he hated these balls because Lucius was always turning up to them.

"That's right, what do we say if they come up to you?" Harry asked

"Sorry I can't talk right now I need to find my mummy." He said. Harry nodded

"What do you do if they grab you?"

"Scream and scream and bite them." Harry rolled his eyes at the biting but in this case he is willing to let that one go."

"You young man have been spending too much time with Fenrir." The dark haired teen said as he stood up.

He looked at himself in the mirror and saw that he has not aged a day since Lucius bite him, he will always looked like he was 16 years old forever. Sirius looked up at his mother and took his hand "You are scared?" He asked, the green eyed vampire turned his head and looked down at him with soft smile

"I don't like lots of people my little prince." He whispered to him "But I promises your Grandfather I would come to them." He said, "Right let's go."

"Will grandpa Remus be here?" Sirius asked

"I wish he was coming to night sweetie but he is due to have his baby any day now." Harry told him.

"Yay."

Hour later…

The ball was in full swing, fake snow was falling from the roof Christmas trees there dotted around the room as the ball room was decorated with garlands and floating fairy lights. Harry like the gold and silver snakes that were warped around one tree as they slivered around chasing the fairy lights. He was sipping a small glass of wine and looked around the room watching Sirius play with other children. One of the waiters walked up to Harry and bowed "Young Lord Riddle your father has asked to see you in the library." Harry frowned but nodded

"Right." He answered as he walked up Severus "Severus can you keep an eye on Sirius, father wants to see me." The potion master nodded and watched the young man walk away.

He watched Harry leave the ball room and then watched as Draco followed Harry out the room, it made him frown he knew Harry didn't want anything to do with Draco's family and then he turned to look for Sirius and found he was missing "Shit." He said, as he found he couldn't find the boy, he knew if anything happen to Sirius Harry would have his guts as Christmas decoration and Thomas would have his skin in his offices. He looked all around the ball room and then he spoke to the other children Sirius had been playing with and they said they saw Lord Malfoy take him …shit…

Severus then rushed out the ball room and then went looking for Harry, he moved down the hallway when he heard a scream, the potion master turned and ran into the library where he found Harry pinning Draco down to the ground. The dark haired teen looked up at the potion and Severus saw the bite on Harry's shoulder and the torn clothes "Severus." Harry called out his eyes were a darker green that they held that vampire glint in it.

"Lucius took Sirius." Severus told Harry, the boy snarled and flipped Draco onto his back and held a blade to the blonde's throat. The potion master realised that Harry held the Malfoy dagger meaning Draco brought it with him.

"WHERE DID HE TAKE MY SON!" Harry yelled as he pressed the sharp blade to the young man's throat. Draco blinked in shock at Harry as he saw the look on his face

"C…Court yard." Draco stuttered

"You are a cowered Draco." Harry sneered as he stood up and then stormed out the room, leaving Severus to deal with his god son

"You have no idea what you have just done." He told him and he helped him stand.

The vampire ran through the house his shoulder bleeding from torn bite, he pushed passed his father's guessed when he heard Lucius yell "YOU LITTLE BRAT!" The teen heard the man yell. Harry ran outside to find Sirius was snarling at the older vampire blood was running down Sirius' face as Lucius held his hand.

"Sirius!" Harry called out

"Mummy!" The boy cried out as he ran over to Harry. The teen picked up the boy and looked at the bruises on his face and arms

"Sirius look at you." He whispered as the boy nuzzled Harry's neck

"Harry!" Lucius growled at him, the young vampire looked up at the blonde and saw that he was trying to call him using the vampire and childe bond.

"You had your son try to bind me to him." Harry lifted up the dagger and then threw it at the blonde. Lucius flinched as he watched the dagger embed into the ground at his feet

"You will not deny me my child!" Lucius yelled at him

"Lord Malfoy take you son and get out of my house!" Thomas snarled as he walked out into the court yard. By now everyone was watching them "Count yourself lucky I don't kill you and Draco on site and get out!" The Minster growled as he warped is arms around Harry and pulled him close. The blonde walked pass Harry seeing that Sirius was curled up in his arms looking at him with fearful eyes

"This is not the end!" The blonde growled as he left. Harry stood there watching as the man left.

"I'm sorry I ruined your ball." Harry said, Thomas shook his head and kissed Harry's on the forehead

"You did nothing wrong my little snake."

Week later…

Lucius threw opening the doors to the Minster's offices, he marched up to the dark haired man's desk and slammed a thick document down on the desk making the Dark Lord look up at him. "What do you think doing?" He asked as he looked up at the angry blonde.

YOU ARE SUING US!" He snarled, Thomas leaned back in the chair and looked at the blonde with a sneer as he stood up and walked over to his drink cabinet

"I want access to my son!" He snarled, Minster let out a laugh as Lucius stood there already at boiling point.

"I have told you and you merry band of lawyers that Harry and I have a contract that cannot be broken. You will not go near my grandchild." He told him as he turned to face him, his eyes turning read as he looked at him.

"That is my son." He snarled as he walked up to the dark lord "Harry belongs to me and no one else!" He growled…ah he must heard about my plan…he thought.

Thomas walked up to the blonde and looked at him right in the eyes as he finished his drink off before placed the glass on the table and grabbed him by his throat and push the vampire into the wall "You listen to me Lucius, Harry doesn't you anywhere near him and I agree do you know why I agree Lucius?" He sneered at him

"Are you feeling guilty about letting me fuck your son?" He said coldly "If I remember correctly my Lord you and the rest of the inner circle place bets on what I could get that boy too do next. Even you said that I wouldn't be able to get the boy to agree to become a vampire, and look at what I've done not only did I get him to become a vampire but I also knocked him up!" He snarled at him. Dark red eyes seem to be burning a hole into the blonde as he dropped him to the ground as he walked up to door and closed it before waving his wand around the room making sure no one could hear them

"CRUCIO!" He yelled.

The blonde fell to the floor and started shaking as the Dark Lord held him under the hex, before lifting his wand up and stood down and looked the man. "I might do it because of guilt however this is about my Christmas Ball and what you tried to do to my grandson!" He snarled. "You paid your son to try and seduces my son to try and bind him with to Draco, while you corned my grandson." He told him

"He is my son!" The blonde yelled

"You hit him!" Thomas shouted back as Lucius stood up "Draco had tried to force himself on Harry and if it wasn't for Severus I don't know what would have happen, touch either one of them again and I will ruined you and your family!"

Later on that day…

The Dark Lord went to visit Harry, the vampire forever stuck at 16 was sat with Severus and Hermione as young Sirius sat in the seat next to Harry reading a book that was in Parseltongue. Harry smiled when the boy pulled on his mother's arm "Mama what does this say?" Harry pulled the book up and hissed something back to him. Severus watched with a smile as the boy hissed back

"That's my little prince." He smiled, Sirius green eyes brighten up as he sat back with his book. The bruise on his face was turning a yellow colour and was healing slowly because as of yet Sirius was too young to drink blood.

"He is very bright." Hermione said, as she rested her hand on her own bump as Severus held her hand.

"He is." Harry beamed, he turned to her and smiled at her "How are you doing? I am shocked to find out about you and Severus?" Harry said

"I know it was a shock to us to, but after Ron when a bit… funny, I need time to think." She said as she smiled up at the dark haired potions master

"I have a thing for brainy know it alls." Severus smiled, Harry had never seen the old potion master so happy.

Voldemort walked into the room and was taken back by seeing Severus and Hermione sat on his son's sofa, Harry stiffen a little as he looked up at the dark haired man "Father." Harry said stiffly

"Granpapa!" Sirius cried out happily, the little boy slid off the sofa and ran up to the man and started hissing at him in parseltongue, Harry had to smiled as the boy miss said things to his grandfather.

"Thomas." Severus said, as he stood up and bowed to the man "I would like you to meet my fiancée. Miss Hermione Granger." He said, the brown haired girl stood up and bowed, Harry knew she hated doing it but she did it so her future husband can be in the Dark Lord's favour.

"Miss Granger you do not need to bow to me, my sweet child had told me how wonderful you are and I must say Severus is lucky to have someone so rare in his life." He said, Harry let out a sigh and watched as Voldemort sat next to him as Sirius sat on mother's lap

"Thank you." Hermione said, as she sat back down and let Severus handed her a cup of tea.

Thomas turned Harry and watched the boy closely, his shoulder was still bandaged up and will most likely scar "Harry we need to talk. Lucius was at my offices once again, I confronted him about the party." Harry turned to face him, as Sirius held onto his Harry closer hearing about the blonde being said.

"He will not give up." Harry sighed, as he kissed the top of the blonde boy's curly mope of hair.

"He is still bothering you?" Hermione asked

"He seem to think I belong to him." Harry mumbled "He doesn't really want me, he just want's what he can't have now." Harry said sadly.

"I have a thought about away to keep him from you." Harry turned to the Dark Lord and frowned

"What?" He asked

"We find you a husband."


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione and Severus left not long after that, leaving them to talk in Private Harry said goodbye to them and then waited for them to leave "Sirius can you go and play in your room for a little while Mummy and Grandpa need to talk." Harry said, the bright green eyes looked up at Harry

"Okay Mama." He said as he crawled off the sofa and walked towards the door and then left the room.

Harry started to place he ran his fingers though his hair glaring at his father all the way "Let me guess you have people in mind?" He snarled, Thomas raised an eye brow at him as Harry looked like he could kill someone

"I maybe have put some feelers so to find out the right one." He said, even he has gotten a little fearful of his son out bursts, vampires can be unpredictable especially one who had their bond broken with their Sire. Harry spun around and looked at him with that glint in his eyes that Thomas thinks that what he must look like when he kills someone.

"Who?"

Thomas watched him for a little while wondering if he should say or let him find out the two he had in mind ."Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange." Harry's eyes widen in shock as he gripped the back of the sofa that his guest not long ago sat on.

"The Lestrange?" He hissed "I killed Rodoplhus wife if you haven't gotten! Also let's not forget they are connected to the Malfoys!"

"And the Black's and the Lupin's and the Weasley's. Do you wish to cut off all ties with them to?" Thomas said coldly, Harry blinked at him and looked down on the ground

"Do I get a say?" He asked as he moved to sit down on the sofa away from his father

"Of course you if you don't want them I will find someone else, but we must be careful my sweet snake. There's a Rebellion group out there they have ties with the old Order." Harry looked back at him "Don't think they are doing good Harry, they have been known to kill anyone that is connected to me." Harry frowned deepen and he could feel his head ache grow.

"So I can't pick someone like Charlie?"

"Charlie?"

"Charlie Weasley." Harry said

"No, Sorry Harry but it's his brother who is running the Rebellion." Harry just looked at him "Ronald Weasley." He said

"Hermione did say he went funny."

Thomas watched Harry for a moment as the dark haired teen looked down at his hands where he wore his family rings, the teen shudder as he looked up at him "Alright I will see Rabastan." Harry sighed

"Good, I am having a small dinner tomorrow night please bring Sirius." The Dark Lord beamed as he stood up and walked over to Harry

"And if I don't like him?" Harry asked, as he felt his father's hand way heavy on his hips

"We will keep looking." He told him, as he kissed the top of his head. He then pulled away from Harry and left the room, again Harry shuddered at the man's touch…he is two touchy feely… he thought.

Later that night…

Harry was tucking in Sirius into bed the boy had his stuff toys around him of snakes, wolves and the odd deer. Harry smiled as he brushed away the blonde hair away from the small oval face "Mama am I going to get a daddy?" He asked, Harry stilled for a moment and tilted his head

"We will see little Prince, your Grandpa is very picky about who he wants me to meet, I might not like them." He told him, as he kissed the top of his head, the little boy's nose wrinkled but smiled any way before nuzzling under his sheets and curled up a sleep. Harry sighed as he ran his fingers through the teen's hair once more before getting up and walking out the bed room.

He closed the door leaving it open a jaw and then leaned against the wall trying to stop himself from crying, he had never met Rabastan all he knew was he was Bellatrix's brother in law and one of Thomas trusted men. Harry sighed and wiped his eyes as he walked to his bed room for a long soak and to catch up on his reading. He then thought about Ron, he wonder if Hermione knows about what their old friend is up to, he walked up to the fire placed and threw the floo powder into the fire and stood there as it went green and then called for Hermione. It didn't take long before she appeared in the fire place "Harry is everything alright?" She asked

"Do you know what Ron is up to?" He asked her, she frowned and looked away from Harry for a moment "Mion?" He asked

"I said he went funny, he lost it Harry soon after you left he wasn't right in the head, he kept saying if you weren't tainted they the seed of darkness you wouldn't have ran away." She said, her voice sounded sad almost broken as she looked back at Harry

"He has started a Rebellion." He said

"I know. Sorry Harry I would I could talk more we will see each other tomorrow at the dinner." She smiled at him and Harry smiled back

"Okay Mion sorry for interrupting your night."

"You weren't interrupting anything." She told him.

The next day…

Harry was already at Riddle Manor when Rabastan arrived he was early than Harry thought he would be. Thomas smiled as brought him up to Harry and Sirius "Rabastan met my son Harry Riddle and my grandchild Sirius Riddle." Harry looked the man up and down, taking in his taller form and board shoulders. He had long back wavy hair that is tied up into a pony tail and his eyes were a very bright blue.

"Lord Riddle." Rabastan said, as he bowed in front of Harry taking his hand and kissed the back of it, before pulling out a single rose. Harry's eye widen as he looked at the blood red rose that was brought before him.

"Thank you Lord Lestrange, the flower is beautiful." Harry said, as he smell the rose "Oh." Harry gasped as he watched the rose start to glow a fiery red

"It's called a fire rose and they last longer than any other flower, a single cutting and you can have the perfect defence around your house. " Harry smiled at him

"Thank you." He said again "I should put this in some water." Harry said walking away, with a blush on his face.

While Harry was placing the fire rose in a small vase ready for him to take home he didn't hear Rabastan walking into the room. Which was hard for someone to do unless they are another vampire. "Harry." The man called out, spinning around Harry looked at Rabastan and blinked at him in shock.

"Lord Lestrange, w…what can I do for you?" He asked, his mouth become dry as the man walked up to him

"Rabastan please, I sorry for scaring you but I would just like a moment to talk to you." Harry rubbed his hands in a tea towel

"Alright?" Harry said as he leaned against the counter and waited for the man to talk.

"Your father has told me you're not too keen on the idea of me courting you." Harry raised an eye brow at him

"I killed your sister in-law." Harry told him "I thought there might be some ill feelings." He said

"What mad Bella please we all wanted to do it." He smiled at him. Harry tilted his head and felt his lips flicker into a smile. "I want you to know that I asked Thomas months ago if I could start courting you." Rabastan said, Harry frowned as he let out a sigh

"Why?" He asked

"I met you at one of Thomas' balls and I fell in love with you on sight, then I saw you at the Christmas Ball and you were beautiful I would have loved to have seen you take Lucius out." He said, watching the teen

"You know I'm a vampire right and Sirius." He said

"All the Lestanges are Veelas." He smiled "And I would like to court you Harry."

"Alright Rabastan."


	5. Chapter 5

Rabastan moved in closer, and looked down into Harry face and reached up and cupped his face and rubbed his thumbs across the elven face and then leaned in closer "May I kiss you?" He whispered softly. Harry looked up into the bright blue eyes that seem to be like sapphire ocean depths.

"You can kiss me." He whispered, the Veela smiled as he pressed his lips to Harry soft pink. Harry closed his eyes and let the feeling of the man hold him close. Rabastan moved his hands down to his waist.

"Mama! Look at what Grandpa got me!" Came Sirius yells, Harry pulls away quickly his chest heaving as he looked wide eyed at the blonde boy running up to him holding a broom stick

"Oh my look at that a broom." Harry smiled as his cheeks flushed from the kiss, Rabastan stood there with a smirk on his lips as he watched the young vampire look at the broom

"Grandpa said I could play on it after tea." His bright green eyes a live with the thrill "He said I will be just you mama." Harry smiled and thought about killing his father for telling Sirius he could fly on the broom after even tea.

"I'm sure we can work something out my little snake, why don't you go and show Aunty Hermione and Uncle Severus your broom and I will be in soon." Harry smiled as she kissed his forehead, Sirius looked up at the Veela with large eyes before running off.

Harry looked back at the long haired Veela and smiled for what felt like a happily smile "You are a very beautiful creature Harry and I know you could feel it to that heat, you were meant for me." He whispered as he stroked Harry's hair behind his ear. "I have another gift for you, I kept this back just in case you said no to the courting." Harry frowned at him "I had these made for you."

"You didn't have to the flower…"

"This is the tip of the iceberg my Raven." The older man grinned as he pulled the black box out and held it up to him.

The dark haired vampire took the box into this hand and open them and stared wide eyed at the jewellery. They were a pair of sliver snake ear rings, the body of the snake hooked over the top of his ear while the tale slipped through the hole in his ear lobe. They had green eyes that matched Harry's own eyes. "Oh Merlin they are beautiful Rabastan, I…I can't take these?" Harry looked up at him as the Veela took them out of the book and took out Harry's ear rings.

"Of course you can this is my first courting gift." Once he finished putting them he stood back and looked at his future bride.

"I…I don't know what to say." He whispered as he turned to look in the mirror.

Later that night…

Harry returned home with a sleeping Sirius on his shoulder, Thomas following him not far behind him wanting to ask about his talk with Rabastan. He remind in the living room as Harry walked out carrying Sirius up the stairs to the bed room. He placed the child on the bed and waves his wand over the blonde haired boy changing his clothes in pale blue Pjs with little dragon them. Placing a kiss on top Sirius' head Harry stood up and left the room, making sure he turned the night light on him. Knowing the boy will need the light if he need to go to the loo.

He walked back into the living room taking out the snake hooked ear rings out and placing them on the table before looking up at his father. Thomas smiled at his son as he poured himself a drink "Rabastan said you agreed to court him." He told, Harry sighed as he took the glass from the Dark Lord and took a sip for himself.

"He has and yes I agreed, he surprised me with the flower." He told his father, as he took another sip of his whisky and "Sirius is rather taken with him." Harry said as his father poured himself another glass.

"The boy has good taste." He grinned, as he sipped the drink

"Will has your soul after all… but then again he is 7 years old and does like to sleep with a night light and stuffed teddy bear." Harry looked over his shoulder at the Dark Lord who was scowling at him

"He is your son after all." Thomas said back to him, Harry smiled to himself and went to sit down on the window seat.

Thomas moved around the room looking down at his young son, the vampire looked so young but his eyes were harden part from when he was around Sirius or his friends, but they were always on guard and every Thomas entered the room those walls shot back up. "You hate me don't you?" Thomas asked, Harry sat by the window and looked out into the street at the muggle street lamps

"With every fibre of my being father, however you cannot do without me you still need me for your 5 horcruxes, to give them life." Harry said dully as he looked down into the amber red liquid in his cup "A vampire I maybe but I'm still your flesh and blood."

"Harry you are much more important to me than just a breeding mare, yeah while we have agreement I have given you free rein on yours and Sirius' life." He said, as he walked toward Harry. He reached out and touched and ran his fingers though Harry's hair "You and my Grandson me the world to me." He purred, he leaned down and kissed Harry on the forehead "My little Snake." He whispered.

"It's getting late I will have the Kippers set up the guest room." Harry said, slipping away from him.

Later that week

Rabastan appeared in Harry's living room and stood there waiting for the young vampire, he wore ash grey robes as he waited for Harry. Sirius walked into the room holding a toy broom in his hand, the blonde haired boy titled his head at him as he took in Veela "You're here to see mama?" He asked

"Yes your mother has agreed to let me take him out for the day." He smiled softly at the boy,

"My little pads." Harry walked into the room, and looked at the boy as he stood there with his Broom "I will be back soon why don't you go and show Aunty Hermione your new broom and please do not ride while I'm not here." He kissed the boy's head and went him on his away keeping an eye on Rabastan.

Harry turned to face the man as he picked up the snake jewelled hooked that once again hooked itself over the top of his ear. "You looked beautiful my vampire." Harry felt his cheek burn and turned his head to the mirror.

"Thank you Rabastan your most kind and you yourself is quite handsome." Harry turned to face him "Where is it you are taken me?" Harry asked him as the Veela reached out and took the vampire's hand in to his and kissed the back of his hand.

"That is a surprise." He beamed as he leaded Harry to the fire place.

Rabastan walked out of the fire place first and then stood waiting for Harry, the young vampire stepped out taking the Veela's hand. "You alright?" He asked, Harry stood up straighter and winced as he felt a little dizzy

"I am being to think wizard travel was created to make me feel sick." Harry mumbled, Rasbastan kept his hand on Harry's hips to keep him steady as the teen placed is hand on the man's shoulders.

"Just breathe." He told him softly, Harry open his eyes and looked up at him and saw the soft look on the Veela's face and it made him pull away slightly

"Thank you." He whispered "Where are we?" Harry asked, as he looked around at the large wooded area as he Rasbastan took his hand and led him to a clearing where a table was set up along with fairy lights to chase away the darkness

"Fenrir was nice enough to let me knew a clearing in his woods." He smiled as he lead Harry to the table as he flicked his wand out as music started to play.


End file.
